True Love Comes At A Price
by xXLaurenTaiXx
Summary: A love...square. Consisting of Katniss, Peeta, Cato, and Clove. When two die, the others find a way to realize they loved each other more than who they originally thought held their hearts. After a Capitol twist turn of events, will their love last? By the way, I put all the people (Cato, Peeta, Clove, Katniss) in some random order. So, I guess however you see it. It shall be!
1. The Games

_Second_

Clove's POV

I felt my head collide with the smooth metal once again. The sheer pain, even though I felt it, it seemed miles away. Thresh had thrown most of my knives to the side, away from me. I held one now, but I think it would have just enraged him more. I couldn't have killed him from this position anyway.

_Look at little Clove, so defenseless, so utterly weak. _I heard his voice come back to me. My brother, Xander._ I am not weak! _I growled in my mind. Of course I knew he cared for me, but all I could ever think about is that he was always better, stronger, and utterly carefree. He was 19, and I was 16. He had to know that if he got picked, he would have won, but he had to stay to watch over me. He wanted this all his life, and when he saw I got picked, I could see he was battling to either be proud or engulfed with hatred that I got to go, and he didn't. _What are you doing!? Your going to be killed, Clove! Snap out of it! _

"Cato! Cato help!" I screamed the best I could while getting my head bashed in.

Thresh slammed me once more and ran off. "Just this once, 12, for Rue."

"Clove!" Someone called, they sounded heart-broken. _Cato..._He dropped down beside me, his body was trembling as he took my hand. _He had lost his entire Careers, and I was next to go down. _

"Cato..." I murmured.

"Don't leave me, stay Clove, stay for me. Don't leave me alone!" Cato sobbed. "I-I love you, don't leave me alone. Your the only one left for me!"

"I-I l-l-ove y-you t-too." I pushed the words out.

His tears dropped one by one onto my chest as he sobbed above me.

I tried to get into a sitting position, but I knew I couldn't. Cato knew this too, and lifted my head onto his lap. He kissed me, tenderly. So, so, softly. I smiled, _At least I died happily with the one I love..._The world started going blurry. Memories flashed at me. _Cato, Marvel, Xander, Katniss, Glimmer, Training...Cato..._Then I plunged into the darkness of death, hearing Cato's sobs as I lost reality...I heard a cannon go off, I knew it was mine, my own cannon...

Katniss's POV

"Just this once, 12, for Rue." Thresh called as he ran away.

"Clove!" Someone cried, it was Cato

I was so shocked I laid there like an idiot holding the bag with the number 12 sprayed across it in sliver. I was frozen on the spot, as I watched Cato lose yet another one of his Careers. I think Clove was different, I could tell he loved her. Then as if to confirm my thoughts, Cato kissed her.

_Run Katniss! Get up, run! _Somewhere distant I could hear myself try to reason, but I couldn't move. I felt his pain. _Peeta!_ I had remembered, I had to get this back to Peeta!

As I jumped up to leave, I saw Cato not wanting to let go as they tried to take Clove's body. He's eyes were stained, and tear streaked. It broke my heart to see someone like this...

_He's a killer, Katniss! Run!_ But I couldn't! I was frozen on the spot again! Frozen and helpless. _Katniss run! Get out of there!_

Too late...Cato turned to me. _Oh damn..._ He looked around, he seemed lost.

"Cato..." I started.

"You killed her, Didn't you!?" Cato screamed, he was enraged. _Uh oh..._

"Cato, please listen, it wasn't me!" I spoke quietly.

"No one else is here, Katniss." He spat.

"No? Then why didn't you come before the main event?" I sneered.

"I knew it was you!" He lunged at me. I side stepped him and made a hasty grab for my bow.

He grabbed me before I could get a hold on it, wrapping his muscular arm around my neck, the head-lock. Repeating the fate of the boy from District 3.

"Can't wait to put out your flame, Girl on Fire." He whispered into my ear.

I struggled to get out of his grip, I couldn't. "Cato...It wasn't me." I whispered, it's all I could say. If I died, I didn't want Peeta to be found, and Thresh had just saved my life.

"Then who was it? It's just you and me now." He sneered. " Where's Loverboy?"

He was choking me now, I couldn't really breath.

"No where you can find him."

"So, you admit. You killed her!"

"I'd tell you who, but they just saved my life. Can't have them in-danger."

He thought for a moment. "Thresh!"

"I'd ask if you'd let me go, but I think you'd rather just kill me."

"Got that wrong, I'm not just a killer." He let go from his grip.

I turned toward him. His eyes, he looked so heart-broken. I wasn't that kind of person who was this huggy-touchy person, but I couldn't help it. I hugged him.

"Just this once, 2, for Clove." I mimicked Thresh.

He had an empty smirk on his face, "Your fires going out, after I kill Thresh."

He hugged me back. _Was Peeta the wrong one for me? What about Gale? Was it Cato?My mind is such a mess. I must be losing sponsors now...Peeta to Cato..._

I pulled away. "Guess you needed the hug?"

"Why not?"

"See you in the end." I grabbed my bow and raced back to Peeta.

Cato's POV

I watched Katniss run off. _What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I kill her? Did I love her? No! I loved Clove. _I growled at the past tense I used, I still loved her, at least I think I do...

I followed where Katniss was going, if I killed loverboy, I could have her to myself. _Cato what are you thinking!? You lose Clove and now your after Katniss!? Oh teenage boys! _I heard my escorts voice coming to me. _What does she matter? All the girls want to get with me; Clove, Glimmer, all those girls back in District 2. So, what was so intriguing with Katniss?_

I saw her duck into a cave. _Must be where she and Loverboy are._ _Since when did I care so much about her?_

My mind was so foggy now. Everything was a huge jumble. I needed a distraction, fast. At that moment, a parachute flew down. Katniss must of heard it because she stepped out of the cave to go receive it. _Hide!_ She turned go inside, when she saw me. _Too late..._

"Cato...?"

"Katniss," Peeta called.

"Go, I'll just sit here." I nodded toward the cave.

She walked into the cave and looked back at me, "I'll be right back." She mouthed.

I waited for a bit, _Was she grabbing her bow to come kill me?_ I wondered, but as I did she came out with a bowl. I was skeptic to see if she put poison in it, but then she took a sip.

"Here," She handed me the bowl. "Eat up."

I ate it slowly. _Why was she being so nice to me? I'm a killer for God's sake! _

_"_Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I know what it's like to have someone you love taken away from you."

"Oh."

"Hmm, better get back to Peeta. He's my lover now." She giggled and went back into the cave.

_I love her laugh...What are you thinking!? Stop mooning over the girl who's going to kill you! Better get some sleep..._I ran off to my camp I set up with Clove. _Clove..._I forced away the tears.

_I will win this for you Clove, even if it means I have to kill Katniss._

Katniss's POV

I slipped back into the cave.

"Back, Peeta." I whispered into the darkness.

"Good, come here." He replied.

I crawled to him and rested my head on his chest. "I got you the medicine." Handing him the container.

He sighed, "I told you not to go."

"I know, I know. But I couldn't just sit here and watch you in pain."

"Fine." He started to apply the medicine to his leg. He looked up to me, wide-eyed. "How did you get that cut on your forehead?"

"District 2 girl, she threw a knife."

He applied some medicine to my forehead. "That should do it."

"I'm tired..." I said with a yawn.

"Then, go to sleep Katniss."

I drifted off on Peeta's chest.

Cato's POV

I wanted to go back to her, back to Katniss. I saw how the fire danced in her eyes when she saw me. I can't deny that I didn't feel a similar feeling toward her, maybe I couldn't win this. Maybe I couldn't kill her, maybe I couldn't kill Katniss. On that note, everything started getting dark. It was only past noon, I'd only been wandering for a few hours since leaving the cave..._Must want to end it. Let's see what happens, not like I can't handle anything they throw at me._

I heard a scream, from a girl. _Katniss!_ I raced back to the cave. Peeking in, I saw her and Peeta sleeping. Inwardly I groaned. _She must actually love him..._

I heard a cannon go off, then another scream, a mans. _Thresh's. He deserved that for killing Clove._ Then another cannon. _Gotta get Katniss and...Peeta up! _I saw them stir in their sleep, even I couldn't sleep through a cannon! _Get up, get up! If whatever killed Thresh and whoever else was still alive, it's moving quickly._

"Get up!" I screamed.

"Huh?" Katniss bolted into an upright position. She nudged Peeta.

"What?" He asked, lazily.

Katniss yawned. "Why is it so dark?"

"You ask too many questions. Get up, the finale is coming to you." I urged.

"Where do we go?" Peeta got up.

"The Cornucopia. Now hurry up before whatever killed Thresh and that other tribute get to us."

They we're never going to make it so tired...I grabbed both of their hands and weapons and ran. They stumbled, but caught up quickly. We ran to the cornucopia, I was afraid and I could tell they were too. The woods was too dark and too ominous. We had to get to the clearing, before they clear out us.

"What if whatever catches us?" Peeta asked.

"From what I heard, you die, quickly." I shot back, slightly out of breath.

"How fast is fast?" He was slowing us down.

"I heard a scream, seconds later, a cannon." I muttered and kept the pace.

"Hey...I think I see some-" He didn't finish as something lunged at him. Peeta was screaming as the huge mutt attacked him. I could hear more snarls coming.

"Katniss, get to the cornucopia!" I pushed her ahead shoving her bow into her hands with the arrows. I drew my sword and slashed at the mutt. Pushing the mutt aside, I heard a cannon. It had bitten out his throat. It was disgusting, I threw up a little in my mouth. It was enough to get me running. I heard the snarls getting closer and closer. I made it to the clearing. I looked for Katniss, she was on the Cornucopia.

"Cato, hurry up!" She screamed. The fire in her eyes danced wildly, she was afraid for me.

I ran to the cornucopia and grabbed the hand she leaned down to me. I climbed with one hand while she pulled me up.

"Where's Peeta?" The fire in her eyes were simmering down.

"They got to his neck before I could save him." I looked at the ground.

"What?" She trembled. "No, no, no! Not again!" She sat down hard on the cornucopia, tucked her knees into her chest and sobbed non-tear cries.

"Need a hug?" I whispered.

She nodded and leaned into my open arms.

"I'm so careless! I should have been-" I kissed her, I couldn't listen to hear her rant about why it should have been her that's dead.

She stopped rocking and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer.

I could no longer hear any snarls, and pulled away to see that it was now light again. _Now all we have to know is who goes home..._

"Katniss, kill me." I whispered. Her eyes looked on the verge of tears.

She shook her head vigorously. "I can't lose you too. Kill me."

I shook my head, "Katniss, kill me."

She got up, and I followed suit. "Cato, I will not kill you. Kill me!"

I shook my head again. "No."

"Kill me!" She cried.

I faked a smirk. "Fine." She turned her back to me. "Break my neck, its the quickest way."

I sighed, and looped my arm around her neck. "On three. One. Two. Three." I squeezed lightly. Then turned her to face me and kissed her.

She kissed me back, then pulled away. "Cato..." I picked up her bow and handed it to her.

She dropped it to the floor and leaned up to kiss me again. "I guess Clove wasn't the only one who loved you..." She whispered.

"And Peeta wasn't the only one who loved you." I whispered back.

"Lady's and Gentlemen, the 74th Hunger Games Victors!" Caeser called.

"We did it." She whispered, then her body racked with sobs.

"Yes, we did." I smiled.

We were led to onto a Capital ship. Each taken to a different part of the ship. _What comes next? _


	2. The Crowns

Katniss's POV

As I laid on the metal table, Capital people examined me from head to toe to check to see if I was okay, but I wanted more than anything to be back in Cato's arms. Just like at the Cornucopia, I just wanted to be with him. Unfortunately, the Capital people and all their perfectness wanted us to play a part in what they look like. As I parted from Cato, the most I could do was to keep from crying as I waited for them to fix anything that had happened to me, was to sit and think about anything but the Hunger Games. I yearned to be with Cato and it broke my heart to think of Peeta, I mean he's saved my live at least twice, and I might have loved him, but what does it matter? I'm in love with Cato, the killer. Whatever I once had with Peeta is gone, like his neck. I just bit my lip as they fixed me back into Capital perfection.

"Well, Katniss, I can't say I'm not surprised you won." A familiar voice said.

"Cinna!" I jumped off the table to give him a hug.

He chuckles, "Once they're finished I'll give you the gown I want you to wear when you accept that crown."

"When will I get to see Cato?"

"Anytime you want, he's just down the hall."

"Thanks!" I ran for the door, but Cinna caught me.

"Not so fast, just wait a little. I'll get him to come in here." Cinna let go and left.

_Just great, I'm left alone until Cinna sends in Cato, _I thought, _can't I just go see him? I can't wait much longer, I might go crazy waiting for him. I've been waiting for a while anyway, I might have passed out, so...Wait how long was I here for anyway? Doesn't matter, just a little longer._

As if the world understood what I needed, Cato walked through the door. I ran full force at him. Hugging him tightly until he pulled back.

"Don't try to kill me now. The Hunger Games are over." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss me.

When I pulled away from the kiss kind of breathless, I asked, "How long are we going to be here?"

"For a while. The Capital is far, but I'm sure we'll make it there soon."

"Oh...Alright."

"Which reminds me, I better get going. Frella is going to have a fit if I don't get back in time for her to make me crown worthy." He rolled his eyes, making me giggle like a little girl.

He kissed me quickly and left.

Cato's POV

I didn't want to leave Katniss, but it was necessary. I would have been inclined to stay if I kissed her one more time. _I'm not sure how long it would take me to just..._I stopped my train of thoughts. I just can't. I can't. She's not like the girls in my district who will just jump on me for a chance, they mean nothing to me anyway, but she does. I don't even think she'd want that...

_Later_

President Snow was talking to Katniss. I couldn't tell what exactly he was saying, my head was foggy. Of course, when your in a "moment" with the person you love, that can do that to you.

"Cato." President Snow said, coming toward me with a crown. It took my breath away. It was pure beauty, well for a inanimate object... I looked at him, but what I really wanted to see; was how Katniss looked with it on.

He was talking, and talking, and talking...I just wanted to look at Katniss! When he finished, I think I was suppose to say something...He was looking at me expectantly.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that...My thoughts are very jumbled right now." I said with as much formality as possible.

"I said, Congratulation for becoming our 74th Hunger Game Victor!" His eyes gleamed. I saw pride, and anger in his old eyes. He smelled of blood and roses. My head got the slightest bit foggier.

"Thank you." I smirked.

He put the crown on my head, and at that moment, I turned to look at Katniss. She looked...Gorgeous. Her gray eyes caught the gold hue from the crown, her dress looked as if it sparkled, her hair cascaded from her head in brown and golden streaks, and her smile was warm as she looked at me with pride.

_I just can't wait to get out of here, and alone with Katniss, _I thought, _When exactly will that be?!_


	3. The Night Before

Katniss's POV

"Cato..." I whispered into the dark.

"Hm?" He mumbled in his sleep.

"I want to get up, can you come with me? I'm scared..."

He chuckled. "The Girl on Fire is scared?"

"Oh ha ha, come on!" I hit his arm lightly.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up."

I walked out of the room, stumbling slightly.

"You look like a drunk. Katniss what did you drink last night?" Cato laughed.

I whipped around and kissed him.

"That's a nice way to tell me to shut up." He flashed me his trade-mark smirk.

Rolling my eyes, I continued to walk down the hall. Cato was trailing at my heels.

After the crowning ceremony, we were to get some rest before today. As of now, we weren't getting a lick of sleep. _Well, _I thought, _Cato did, you woke him up. You scared little cat! _Focusing my thoughts away from that, I started to think about what I was going to say on the interviews, Take Two. As for one was when we were talking about ourselves. Now we're to talk about how it was to be a victor. _Some honor, Peeta's dead. What exactly am I going to say to everyone? They're all going to hate me...You left him to die. How could you? _At that moment, I really wanted to just go back to bed, I couldn't take this anymore. I started to sob silently. This was the price of being a victor..._Not quite Katniss, that was just the warm-up! _I could almost hear President Snow whisper that into my ear. _Shut up! _I growled in my mind.

Cato's POV

Seeing her in conflict to whatever was going on in her head, I took her hand. Just to let her know, she's not alone. Turning her toward me, I could see she was fighting back tears. I kissed her lightly, and took her back to the room we shared.

"Maybe we should just get back to bed?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." She said lazily, obviously the battle in her head worn her out. The fire was slowly going out of her eyes. _I really want to see what's going on in her head. Maybe it would help if she told someone, being, namely, me._

Heading back to the room, I really wanted to know. After a few minutes of silence, I needed to break it._ Maybe she wants to talk in private? _After we got into the room, I asked.

"Katniss, did you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"No, no your not. You can talk to me, I hope you know that."

"I-I do, it's just...I'm not sure you'd like to hear about it."

"I can deal with anything, we just went through the Hunger Games for Panem's sake!"

She sighed, "Its about the Hunger Games, Cato."

I became guarded when hearing the name. It wanted to make me hide, I thought back to Clove...I shook my head, trying to shake the thought. Letting my guard down, I knew what she felt. If she was anything like me, she'd want to get it off her chest.

I exhaled, "I was just thinking of Clove. I know you were thinking about Peeta."

She looked taken aback, "How did you know?"

"Great minds think a like." I flashed her a smile.

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess we do."

She leaned toward me. I met her half way. Our lips slightly brushed, it sent chills down my spin. _Cato, you sound like a girl! _I could almost hear my sister's voice. After all my past experiences with girls, I knew that this was far from those. Those we're urges, this was gentle and careful, and most of all, it was true love. I pulled away, I felt my urges. I couldn't just do them with Katniss, she'd probably try to choke me for a bit. I laughed lightly at that. Katniss looked up at me oddly.

"It's nothing. Just a thought, you'd probably not want to hear it."

"Or, maybe I do..."

"No, I'm certain you don't."

"Give me a hint."

"Just, forget it."

"Cato..."

I kissed her passionately, I did _not _want to talk about _this _of all things.

She laughed into the kiss. "So, that's what it's like to shut someone up nicely?" She asked when we pulled away.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I yawned, and headed for the bed. Katniss followed after me, laying down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her. Kissing her forehead, I fell asleep.


	4. The Re-Awakening

Clove's POV

I woke up with a start. _Where am I? What's going on?_ Looking around me, I saw I was in a gray room. There was one other person in the room with me. I got off the metal table I was on and walked over to them. It was a boy, with blond hair. He looked like someone I knew. I couldn't place a name, but I know he was someone and he looked like someone else. I nudged his shoulder with my hand. His eyes snapped open and he looked scared, frightened, and shocked. Then his arm shot up and grabbed my neck, squeezing.

"W-what's g-going o-on?" I tried to catch my breath.

"Clove, stop playing with me!" He narrowed his eyes, then dropped his arm. I gasped for breath.

"Who are you? Where are we? What's going on?" I rambled.

"One, I'm Peeta. Two, Don't know. Three, Don't know." He said as he counted them off on his fingers.

"Okay, what _happened _and _how _are we here?"

"One, The Hunger Games, happened. And probably the Capitol brought us back to life."

I rubbed my head, "I can't remember anything."

He laughed. "That's good. You'd probably kill me if you did."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at him in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Tell me about...me. I want to know, I really hate the holy 'non-remembering' thing."

He nodded his head slowly, "Alright, if you do remember promise not to kill me."

I nodded vigorously.

"Your name is Clove."

"That, I do know."

"Okay, so we were in the Hunger Games, and we were both killed. I by a mutt, you by Thresh and he slammed your head against the cornucopia. Katniss was my District partner. We're from 12. I'm in love with her. She with me. You were part of the Careers. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and some others. I think you and Cato were in love, but I'm not sure. You were about to kill Katniss when Tresh killed you. Your weapon was the knife, you were hell good at throwing them. That's about as much as I know."

I nodded, "I still don't get it. I don't remember anything."

"I do, but you were killed by getting your head bashed in, so of course you wouldn't have remembered."

"Nice to know."

"So, when do we get out of here?"

"Now." Someone in a white outfit came in.

"That's a Peacekeeper." Peeta whispered into my ear.

"Clove, Peeta, come with me."

We nodded and followed him out.

Cato's POV

_**The Victor Interveiw**_

I sat in a love seat with Katniss leaning her head on my shoulder, her gown draped over the seat and her heels on the floor, she sat with her feet up.

"So, Cato. What did it feel like when you saw Katniss on the Cornucopia?" Caesar asked.

"Well, I felt bad because I couldn't save Peeta. Then, I realized that the past is the past, and I had to move on." I looked warmly at Katniss, and she smiled up at me.

"Katniss, how did you feel when you got Cato away from those mutts?" Caesar turned to Katniss.

"Well, I was glad that I could save him, but terrible when I realized I didn't see Peeta." Her gray eyes filled with tears, but she continued. "Like what Cato said, the past is the past."

"Now, what was it like when you became a Victor?" Caesar smiled a huge Capitol smile.

"Speechless." I said.

"Breath-taking." Katniss said breathy.

"Now, what would you do if you were to see Clove and Peeta again?" Caesar raises his eyebrows at us.

"I think I might just run over to Clove and tackle her in a hug." I laughed.

"First thing I'd do if I saw Peeta again, is ask him his favorite color. Just to make sure it's him." Katniss laughed.

"Well, let's see if that's true." Caesar said calmly.

A curtain I didn't even know existed, flew upward, and I just looked there with shock. I looked at Katniss, and she looked shocked and on the verge of tears. I looked back to what was in front of us.

_This can _not _be happening! Oh Panem, what can I do? This is just awkward, now I have to re-choose..._


	5. Second Chance At Innocence

Clove's POV

"Clove...?" His eyes widening, saying my name.

"Peeta...?" The girl said as she got up and walked over.

I watched to see what they would do, I was curious about the boy who called my name...But this was interesting too. They had some drama, it was just too intriguing to look away.

Katniss..." Peeta walked over to her.

She shook her head, "Peeta, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange, like the sun set." He replied with a grin.

"Peeta!" She ran to hug him.

"Katniss..." He murmured into her hair. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, leaning down slightly to rest his head on her head.

I turned to see the boy who called my name, he hadn't moved. He was very attractive. Something poked at the back of my head, but I couldn't reach it, just yet. I walked over to him, catiously.

"Clove...Is that you?" He asked.

"That's my name." I cracked a smirk, then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cato. Don't you remember?" His eyes clouded over, "Did you lose your memories?"

"I think so, Peeta tried to help me remember, but I couldn't."

"Thoughtful of him." He sneered Peeta's way.

"What do you have against Peeta?" I looked him up and down.

He blinked in surprise, and stood up. He towered over me by a good 5 inches. "Clove, don't defend him."

"Why not? He's a friend."

Cato sneered at me. "Looks like I've lost you to him." He nodded toward Peeta.

"You sound like you know me."

"I do. Or I did. I-I loved you."

It was my turn to be surprise. "W-w-with m-me?"

"Yeah, with you." He rolled his eyes.

I looked him over again. I don't know what the other me saw in him, he just seems like a jerk.

"I don't know what that other me saw in you. You act like a jerk, was I just boy crazed?"

"Probably that, I don't know what I saw in you either."

"I think you do, I can see it in your eyes. You still love me, and now your angry, and now your blank."

"Damn, even when you lost your memories, you still know me best." He sighed, and looked toward the girl with Peeta, Katniss I think it was.

"Now, I see you love her too."

He exhaled loudly, "Stop saying all my emotions, Clove."

I laughed, "Can't make me!"

He pouted, "I sure as hell can try."

I laughed harder. Then stopped. Putting my hands on my hips and looked him in the eye like a kid, "You Cwan't twell mwe what to dwo!" I drawled.

"Clove stop acting like a kid!" He laughed.

"Rather not." I shrugged.

"Fine then, pay the price." He stated, and walked over to me. Grabbing my arms and pinning them behind me, he hugged me with about a third of his strength. Even not at full, it hurt.

"Stop! Cato, Stop! It hurts!" I moaned.

"I told you to stop acting like a child." He laughed, letting go.

"And I said, I didn't want to." I pouted.

He rolled his eyes at me, "This is what I get for falling in love with someone who's younger then me."

"Hey, I don't even _remember _that!" I laughed.

"I bet I can make you."

"Maybe, we should just play out _this_ one, and if you don't like it. Change it, make me remember. Got it? I just want to live innocent."

"Clove, your not innocent. You killed a lot of people in the Hunger Games."

"This is why I want to keep it forgotten."

"Then forget it, we'll just play out this one."


	6. If You Love Someone Enough

Katniss's POV

I just couldn't believe it. Peeta's alive. _My _Peeta. I felt tears start to prick my eyes. _Don't cry Katniss..._I heard his voice like it was yesterday in the arena. Come to think of it, it's only been a few days...

"I c-c-can't b-b-believe your alive!" I sob non-tear sobs.

"Shh, its okay, don't cry. Katniss, look at me. Your alright." He cupped my face in his hands. He leaned my head up to him and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you Peeta." I whispered, leaning into him.

I forgot that weren't alone. I forgot Cato was watching, that Cato was _there_. I forgot it was televised. I just forgot the world. _Screw you world! I've got my Peeta!_ It was just me and him, the world shut out. How it always was with Peeta, he could do that to you.

"Peeta, I have to tell you something-" I started.

"No." He shook his head.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Katniss, I know you love him." He looked at me. His blue eyes were glassy, like he was about to cry.

"How?" My eyes widened.

"I can see it in your eyes." He smiled sadly. He knew me better then anyone.

My eyes teared. "Peeta, I don't want to pick!"

"Shh, its okay. Shh." He cooed.

"It's not okay!" I whined.

"It will be. I'll be gone, Katniss. All I want is for you to be happy." He kissed my forehead and stepped away from me.

"Peeta..." I looked at him, sadly.

"Hmmm?" He looked back, my expression mirroring his.

"Promise me you'll always be there for me. Promise me you'll be like the older brother I never had, besides Gale." I looked up into his eyes, with all the love of a eager little sister I could muster.

"I goddamn promise, Katniss."

I hugged him again, leaning up to his ear, I whispered, "If Cato picks Clove, you know I'll come crawling back like the idiot I am."

He laughed. "Your not an idiot, the heart wants what it wants."

"How can you be that happy? I felt my _own _heart break after saying that."

"I keep it hidden Katniss." He winked.

Cato's POV

I wanted to storm over there and slap Peeta real hard, he was touching Katniss. I mean, she was the first one I admitted to loving, besides Clove, but she doesn't even remember that. I still had to deal with the matter at hand, Clove was now somehow alive. I still love her, but I really did love Katniss. _Didn't I? I mean she was there for me when Clove died. She was the one who helped me see the human in myself. Clove just made me and her match. Two killers in love. _I want to feel human, and with Katniss that's all I feel.

"So, are you just going to _stand there_? Go after her, _bro!_" Looks like Clove already sees me as her older brother. _Great! Not. Well at least it sure as hell picked who you'll end up with._

I walk over to where Katniss and Peeta are. I see her get right up to his ear and say something. He laughed and she backed away. She turned to see me, he smile faded. She walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, leaning up on her toes to get to my ear.

"Just to let you know, you look beet red. Cato calm down. I may still love Peeta, but he's fine with being cut out of the picture." She whispers.

I laugh. "Of course he does, he's lover boy."

She looks at me funny, "Don't even start with that."

"Okay, lover girl." I chuckle.

She gives me the death stare. _Uh oh. _"Yeah, _lover_ _boy._"

"You did _not _just go there."

"But I did."

I hugged her with half my strength. Unlike Clove, Katniss was older and could take it. I mean, I tried to hug her with full force and the most I got was a little yelp. This with half she didn't seem to get hurt, _ever_. That's one of the reasons I love her, she can take me. Make me feel human, because I know deep down, I'm a monster. Full strength, and I could kill someone by _hugging them_! She makes me feel like someone I'm not, and I love that.

"Katniss, I hope you know. You make me someone I'm not. You make me feel human."

"I just help you to see it better, its always been there."

"I think Peeta rubbed off on you."

"He probably did."

"Katniss..."

"Hmm..."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cato."


	7. Let Them Go, But Keep The Memories

Cloves's POV

After seeing Cato go and have a little "chat" time with Katniss, I felt something click in my head. I couldn't quite remember much, but stuff started shifting and everything started to become uncovered. I started to remember my family, training, and other things from District Two, like my best friend. Nothing from the games quite yet. I'm thankful for that, I don't want to realize that I have poor, innocent children's blood on my hands.

"Clove, you alright? You seem lost, and by the way, stop scowling at Cato and Katniss..." Peeta said into my ear, making me jump slightly.

"I'm fine, just thinking. I'm starting to remember things, but I want to keep the games covered." I replied.

"Don't be afraid to find out who you are, if it all works out right, you'll be the same person with distant memories."

"I hope so, I couldn't stand finding out I killed so many kids."

"As long as you keep saying you didn't for now, then hold on to that. Unfortunately, you did. I'm sorry to inform you of that."

"I know I did, I can feel that I did, I just don't want to believe it."

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

"Really? Who did you kill?"

"Girl from District Five, picked some Nightlock, and she came across it and ate it."

"That's an accident, the old me did it on _purpose_."

"Clove, its my fault she found those berries, and it will forever be on my conscious."

"But, it doesn't have to be, I mean, your the _nicest _person I've meet since my whole 'coming back to life' thing. So, I don't want you to stress over it. I think of you as a friend, considering you helped me, and I want you to feel better over that problem."

"Not the problem I was worried about."

I looked over to see Cato and Katniss having a "session." It made me want to hurl, but the fact that Peeta probably loves her, it must be breaking his heart. I was very short, but still, I threw a arm around him, mostly around his lower torso, I couldn't reach much more then that, so I could let him know, he's not alone. Gave me a warm smile, and I returned it.

Katniss's POV

I felt kind of bad, I mean, I was making out with Cato _right in front _of Peeta. We could have done this in private, but I guess Cato wanted to show Peeta to back off. When we separated, I was gasping for air. Unlike Peeta, Cato was rough. He liked it passionate, while Peeta liked it gentle.

"Ceasar, are the cameras off?" Cato looked over at Ceasar, who seems to not know what to do.

"Yes, they are. When you decide to leave, you may." Ceasar says with a huge Capitol smile.

"Alright, lets go." Cato takes my arm and we head out.

I hear Clove and Peeta behind us. So I stop and wait for them to catch up.

"That was...graphic big bro." Clove snickers at Cato.

"Hey, its not that bad, you don't even _remember_ what _we_ did together." Cato laughs.

"I'm just going to take a guess and say you guys played with swords!" Peeta looks away not wanting to hear what they had to say, he was trying to keep it appropriate.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Cato rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm sure it had to do with a sword...Just not the metal kind." I laughed.

"Got that right." Cato wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh, ew." Clove looks at him with horror. "Does that mean...We had..."

"Don't say it!" Peeta laughed.

"I was going to say, We had to watch Cato and someone else from the Career group go at it." Clove rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah, totally. We did _that _on screen. No, Clove, I mean in my room _before _the games." Cato chuckles at her.

"Oh ew, were we playing truth or dare?"

"Totally."

"Was there a camera?"

"Have it in my pocket."

"Ooooh, can I see?"

"Clove! Of course not!"

"Come on _dad _what's the harm? I'm not a baby, I want to see."

"Why? You pervert."

"Says the boy who took the pictures."

Cato laughed. "I wasn't the one who took them. _You _did!"

Peeta and I started laughing. Cato had a smirk on his face, and Clove turned bright red, not out of embarrassment, but because Cato actually got a point on her.

"Okay, lets _stop _talking about these pictures." I gasped out after laughing so hard.

"Yeah, lets do that." Peeta agreed.

"Yeah..." Clove turned away from us.

The silence was long and uncomfortable. I didn't exactly know what to do, I mean, I wasn't the best with words so I assumed someone else would handle it.

"So, who was the lucky girl?" Clove picked at her shirt.

"Who said it was a girl?" Cato shot back.

"Cato! Don't go transgender on me yet!" I giggled.

"Fine, fine, it was a girl. It was Glimmer." I shot him a death stare. "Katniss, it was a dare, and it was Clove's dare too."

"Agh, why is everything my fault!" Clove groaned.

"Stop groaning, memories are returning." Cato held his hand up to his head.

"Cato! Stop!" Peeta and I laughed.

"Fine, fine." He held his hands up in surrender.

I kissed his cheek. "Your nasty, you know that?"

"Hey, your the one kissing me." He kissed my cheek.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" Clove laughed.

Cato groaned. I laughed.

"I'll get the camera!" Clove ran off to her floor. Then came running back. "Wait, where is it?"

"How should I know? Go look in your room!" Cato pointed toward the elevator.

"I'll go with her." Peeta suggested.

"Fine, fine. I don't think you want to see what Katniss and I are going to do."

"I don't. Thanks for the heads up!" Peeta yelled through the elevators closing doors.

"Hmm, maybe I don't want to know either." I closed my eyes.

I felt Cato's arm guide me somewhere, but I kept my eyes close. I don't know what he was thinking, but he put his hand over my eyes. I heard a ding, and suddenly everything was going up. When the doors opened, I felt the air hit my face, I welcomed it. It felt amazing considering with my eyes closed it reminds me of home. _The roof._ This was the spot where I apologized to Peeta after the interviews. Although I was happy to be with Cato, my heart ached with my loss of Peeta. _Why does this have to hurt so badly? It will eventually stop hurting, I hope._

"Can I look now?" I gently place my hands on top of Cato's.

"Sure." He lifts off his hand.

"Its beautiful up here." I smile.

"Its better to just relax, much better then being in that stuffed space." He leans down to kiss me, and I meet him half way.

Click.

"Aha, caught you guys!" Clove laughs.

I look over to see Peeta looking sheepishly at us with his arm in his hair.

"Sorry." Peeta gives a shy smile.

"Not like you were interrupting anything." Cato growls.

I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. "They weren't. They were just lucky they didn't see us get it on." I winked at Clove, who immediately starts to blush.

I see Clove look at the camera scrolling through it, but the next thing surprises me. All of a sudden, she went from calm to confused to shocked. She dropped the camera. I saw it all in slow-motion. The camera fell from her hands, crashing with a shocking crash. The glass flew everywhere, the body of it crumbled apart and chips and pieces landed around. The camera itself bounced twice before landing on its side. Clove looked up at us, tears streaming down her eyes. Her mouth opened and she screeched. Peeta rushed in slow sure steps to her side to try and comfort her. I was stuck in place. Then everything came back to reality, and Cato and I ran to her.

"What was on the camera?" Peeta asked gently.

"Th-they t-took p-p-pictures o-of the g-g-games. A-a-and o-oth-her st-stuff." Clove stuttered. She was close to sobbing again.

"Clove, what exactly was on it?" I looked at her sadly.

She bent down and picked up a microchip and handed it to me.

"I-I k-k-knew i-it w-wo-wouldn't h-have b-been d-d-damaged." She gave us a shaky smile.

"Lets go see what's on it, Peeta bring her to her room to calm her down. Then come meet us. We'll wait for you." Cato said taking my hand.

My hand was in a fist with the microchip.

"Katniss, come on." Cato cooed to me.

I followed him numbly to the elevator and into our floor. We waited sometime for Peeta, and I still was shocked.

"Alright, lets take a look." Peeta got straight to the point when he stepped off the elevator.

We had found another camera, and put the microchip in. It shocked me, what we saw, I couldn't say it shocked the others. They probably saw it coming, but why would anyone take these pictures?


	8. The Pictures

Clove's POV

Peeta had put me in my room, he spoke some words to me before leaving. Probably along the lines of; "It's going to be okay" or "I'll be back". But, it wasn't. The Capitol is sick, sometimes I wish I didn't volunteer. I wouldn't have died, I wouldn't have forgotten anything, and most of all, I wouldn't have to go through the pain of remembering. Those pictures...it hurt my head to think much about it. I wish I could stop thinking, plunge back into the darkness of death, but I wasn't really thinking straight. I felt slow, drunk, mental, most of all, I felt weak. I sat, never moving from where Peeta had left me, curled up rocking back and forth with my hands to my head. I wanted to block it out, I wanted to forget, I didn't ever need to know again. I guess I should have assumed this was going to happen, I mean, President Snow does enjoy watching children suffer. My mind was racing, I wanted it to stop. I felt my heart beat faster, I panicked. The world went fuzzy again, for the second time in my life.

_No one is going to save you this time, Clove._

The words, the seemed foreign yet, so familiar. They were so sickly sweet. I couldn't think, but I had to know. I wanted to look, but my eyes felt glazed over. I couldn't hear anything now, the pounding of my blood filled my ears. My limbs were numb, but my brain wouldn't stop whirling. My breathing was struggled. I felt so weak. The world went darker, the sound of blood started to slow, my brain slowed, my breathing was hitched. That's when I knew, I was going to plunge. How I wish I had never thought of this!

_Clove, don't be afraid, we just want to play. Don't fight it, join us. Come to where you belong, this time, you won't be leaving._

The world faded, everything had gone blank, but I was still thinking. It might have been a trick, but how? _President Snow._ His voice, that's who it was. It was so sickly familiar. I knew it had to have been. For a second, I really thought I was going to die. I welcomed it. Until, everything flashed. I re-saw things I wish I had never saw. I distinctly heard screaming, maybe my own? It felt good to hear something, but maybe it was someone else. I couldn't know for sure, then again, I couldn't think. I saw image after image, event after event, it wouldn't stop. I couldn't make it stop.

_This must be internal Hell._

Peeta's POV

To say the least, it was _horrendous._ What we just saw, it made me sick. Katniss had been so shocked, she didn't both to hid it. I hid my scream, and Cato looked as calm as ever. Guess he decided to be the rock for now. Image after image it was horrifying. I didn't want to look, I wanted to turn away, but my eyes were glued to the camera. The images, I don't know how to describe them. From what I saw, I think everyone in this room will be dead do to seeing these. Though, I couldn't quite say I didn't see this coming, it would have been a complete shock to Katniss if she had seen this coming, but I guess I should just stop thinking, I was frozen in place.

We had been looking at these picture for a while now. I saw one that made me scream, I ran from the room. I knew why Clove was afraid.

Cato's POV

This was only to be expected. These pictures were of the children dead. Their bodies mangled, torn, destroyed. After their bodies, they had shown the images of the person who killed them. If you played it fast it looked as though it was a movie. It seemed comical. The first few pictures were of Katniss and I, then the dare I told Clove about. That was the most awkward moment in my life, reliving it. Then there was Clove and I before the games. It had us kissing and such. The terrible part, was reliving the games. The very last picture was disgusting. It showed Peeta being torn apart by those mutts. It showed every horrifying detail. The blood, the smirks, the everything. One was of me and Glimmer in the bloodbath. I had a grin on, laughing along with Glimmer as we hacked and stabbed at other kids. It was horrible, I was a monster. Katniss, was numbly hitting the next button on the camera. Peeta, however, had run out of the room. I knew why, for one it had shown him body being ripped apart, and it had shown Clove. Her alive, her dead. Both smothered with blood. Blood from others, blood from herself. I looked at the pictures again and again before grabbing the camera away from Katniss.

"Katniss, stop looking at them." I placed the camera away from us, sitting down next to her. I wrapped a protective arm around her, she was shaking. Peeta, Clove, and Katniss are probably all in their own worlds. I couldn't care less, I would always be the monster. Those pictures proved it. I was the only one in reality. Alone once again. Sighing, I picked Katniss up and brought her to her room. Peeta was no doubt in his. I laid next to Katniss, falling asleep almost as soon as I hit the bed. The images were long gone from my mind. I slept effortlessly, it wasn't painful. Though, I couldn't help but think about how Katniss, Peeta, and Clove were...


	9. Dreams, They Aren't Always Sweet

Clove's POV

Stop, stop, stop, _stop!_ I screamed in my head, over and over again. I didn't want to look anymore. Everything flooded my head, all my memories. If I could feel, my throat would probably be sore. My eyes would be painful to look through. My body, racked with sobs. Every memory came to me. My best friend, Renee with her beautiful blonde hair and ravishing blue eyes. My brother with his soft brown curls, my mother with her soft smiles and hard looks, my father drunk on the couch. Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, all those children I killed. My past desires, my games, my knifes. Everything was coming back. I don't want to be _her _this side of me. _She _was a monster.

_Monster? My dear, this is all a game. You know as well as I, you and she are one of the same._

My latest memories, signed the nearing to the end of this. I wanted to go back, back to feeling. I don't care how bad it hurt, I want to be like what Peeta said. I want to be a new, different person with distant memories. I could do that.

_Are you really that sure, Clove? Wouldn't you rather stay with me? I would _love _for you to stay._

I'm _positive!_ I grimaced at those sickly words.

As I saw the last memory before this state, of Peeta leaving the room, I felt again. My eyes focused upon the door. My throat, as I had assumed, was sore. My eyes hurt, painfully. My body was shivering. I removed my aching arms from my head, which throbbed terribly. I tried to get up, but failed miserable, falling back onto the bed. Which, in turn, hurt my body further. My breath hitched, the pain was _excruciating. _It was terribly hard to think straight. I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing in the feel of relaxation before another wave of pain was sent throughout my body. I gasped, snapping my eyes open. Bad idea, it hurt even more. Moving hurt, thinking hurt. I did say I wanted to feel, but not like this!

Katniss's POV

The images flashed through my mind. All of blood and gore. The games, had driven me insane, I was terrified. The scene I dreaded came.

_Back on the Cornucopia, I waited for Cato and Peeta to come through the clearing. My hopes were raised and then fell helplessly, I was terrified for them. My mind was whirling. That's when I heard it, a scream. It sounded human, male, and...Peeta's. My heart plummeted. My conscious sent me back to the moment Cato pushed me toward the Cornucopia. This time, I didn't run. I turned in time to see Peeta's throat get slit. The scream sounded human, than inhuman. His voice box had been ripped out, Cato was cursing hacking away at the beast with his sword._

_"Katniss, why didn't you run?" An inhuman voice croaked._

_"I couldn't!" I cried._

_"Katniss, run!" A human voice screamed._

_"I can't, I can't move!" I was sobbing now._

_I felt someone's muscular arm go around my neck._

_"I can't wait to put out the fire in your eyes, Girl on Fire." A voice's breath came stroked against my skin._

_"Stop! Stop, stop_ stop!_" I sobbed._

I screamed and thrashed throughout the night. Eventually, I felt Cato hold me and I calmed down. The images had left my mind, fell into a dreamless state.

Peeta's POV

I remembered it so vivid now. The teeth against my throat, Cato's screams and curses. Katniss running off after Cato pushed her. My screams, my last plea, that Katniss would win. I knew my eyes were wild, my screams were blood curdling, that I was going to die. My hands were pressed from my templed to my eyes, trying to unsee it. My efforts were fruitless, for I couldn't stop from seeing these memories. The pain of the beast's razor sharp teeth pressed into my throat, restricting my breathing. I heard Cato start to swing before I felt the beast rip out my throat. I screamed again, the pain was indescribable. I could almost feel it now. The last of the memory was just not there as a whole, for my mind was whirling whist my body was not. The memory repeated, again, and again. Until they stopped, the serenity was relishing, I was safe. I assumed everyone else had nightmares as well, for I heard Katniss scream. I settled down and feel asleep, I didn't care to feel anything anymore.


	10. The Twist

**Disclaimer; *Bits bottom lip* Yikes, tough crowd. Anyway, I just wanted to say, this is a Clato story. Hint hint. Plus...Katniss and Cato have been together for like three days. They were there for each other when the person they loved "died". To get to the point, just wait a moment, and I hope this chapter makes all of you just calm down and get whatever the fluff you want. ;)**

* * *

Clove's POV

The pain had melted away, for I had fallen asleep. The light was shining through the windows to my room. I got up and went to my closet for a change of clothes, when I opened it, there was nothing in it. So I looked around, then located a fresh pair. It was my Hunger Game outfit, with a note on it. I walked over to where it was, lifting it off my bed table, and stared at the note.

_Dear Clove,_

_I'm positive you wanted a do-over. Well, here you are, darling. Get what you want this time, you're the only one who knows about this little, ah, twist. Cato, Katniss, and Peeta all think that they all survived, and now are to be placed in as the four top competitors. Good luck, Clove._

_May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor,_

_President Snow_

I crumpled the note, tossing it straight into the waste bin. _This is sick, we have to fight again? Without the memories we all shared, and I was just starting to become friends with Katniss and Peeta! Now all they think I am is some kind of monster. President Snow, I will get their memories back. You can't keep messing with our minds._

I didn't have much of a choice, so I slipped off my clothes from last night, grabbing my outfit and headed into the shower. I took a nice hot bath, quickly when I finished I stared hard at my clothes. I slipped them on. Not looking as I headed out the door.

"Morning, Clove." Cato's voice came from his door, then next to my ear. He kissed my cheek softly, and grabbed my hand pulling me toward the dining room. I stopped, and looked at him.

"How much do you remember of last night, Cato?" I stared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Well, we were about to...Then you said you were tired and went to bed."

_Ugh really President Snow? Had to go for the guy's perverted side?_

I rolled my eyes at him, "I was so tired I forgot. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay Clove." He put his hands up in mock defeat. Then leans in and kisses me softly, it left me with an amazing feeling. My heart swelled and I instantly pushed away my sadness about the Games, for now anyway. I grinned up at him, I knew _why _I was a fan girl now.

Katniss's POV

I woke up in my room, something felt missing. I shrugged it off, I had to get ready. The Hunger Games, 74th B. I grimiced at that. Peeta, Cato, Clove, and I had all survived the original 74th Hunger Games, but now they took the four of us and are shoving us back in. I had falling deep in-love with Peeta, as I had also learned that Peeta had loved me all along, he didn't pretend like I had. I really thought all four of us were going to live, guess not. I couldn't stand killing Peeta. Plus, Cato and Clove weren't all that bad. We had gotten kinda close after the 74th A. I didn't like it. I didn't want to kill anyone else, and I'm sure Clove and Cato would kill us quickly this time. Looks like I won't make it, I know I had promised to Prim, but the chances of me making it out are very slim. I grabbed my Hunger Game outfit and threw it on. I did my hair up in a loose braid, looking at myself in the mirror. _I wonder how I'll look this time around._

I stepped out of my room seeing Peeta looking uneasy. He sat in the dining room, which was empty. _Weird, where's Haymitch and Effie?_

"Hey Peeta." I smiled, taking the seat across from him.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded, "Don't you?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No." He shook his head.

"We were just here, relaxing on the couch together. You know, the usual." I rolled my gray eyes at him.

"The usual?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

I got up and walked around the table, when I got to him, I sat on his lap. Staring into his blue eyes, I kissed him softly. He pulled back, and I looked at him quizzically.

"Something wrong Peeta?"

"Yeah. I thought you and Cato were a couple, and here you are all over me."

"Me and Cato?"

"Yes you and Cato!"

I laughed, "Peeta, where is this coming from?"

"How could you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Everything over the past few days!"

"Well, we all did get close. Clove, Cato, you, and me. We were all really good friends, but now because of the twist, only one out of the four of us is going to survive."

"What? You lost all your memories?"

"Peeta, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

Peeta's POV

She didn't remember, none of them did. I mean, I did enjoy that she picked me after all. Thank goodness! I felt like I was going to break when I saw her make-out with Cato, but she doesn't even remember. President Snow must have had a hand in this. None of them will remember any of this I guess. Which, I assume, is a good thing. I'd have Katniss, Clove would have Cato. Its like a huge, reset button. I love it. Now, if only we could survive this Hunger Game, which is, I think, suicidal. I'm definetly not going to survive. Its going to go down to Katniss and Cato or Katniss and Clove, or Cato and Clove. Either way, its not going to be me. Doesn't really matter, I was never much competition anyway.


	11. Twisting Dirty Little Secret

Peeta's POV

I've been here before, I know what's going to happen. The one thing is for sure, I won't make it out alive, this time. I stood there, all four of us staring at the center. The cornucopia. The grass was as green as it was before. The forest was dense with trees fifty feet tall, there were no signs that we were ever here. I could hear the birds chirp, the sound of a faint swoosh of water. This was it, now all there's left to do is wait. Watching, waiting for the time to tick down. To hear our feet hit the ground as we run. The swoosh of the blade as we make contact with skin. The screams of our friends as we murder them. There can be only one victor this time. I look over, seeing concentration blurring over her features. Katniss will win, I will make sure of this. I will throw myself in front of the swords and knifes Cato and Clove can and will hurl at us. I look at Clove, tense up as the clock ticks down to twenty seconds. The grin when she sees her knifes. Looking to Cato, he's calm. Calculating how we'll go for the weapons. Where we'll run, how he will win. I know for sure, though, that he would do anything in his power to keep Clove alive. Most likely, I'll be first dead. Then, I'm sure they'll go for Katniss. After that, who knows what will happen. It is, indeed, the Hunger Games.

Katniss's POV

I didn't look to know Peeta was looking at everyone. It was terribly hard to admit that he would probably the first to go. He wasn't cut out for this. He was the nice one, he was the one who calmed us all down. He was the exact one I fell in love with. I, myself, don't have it in me to kill him. Although, no matter how close we are, or were, to Cato and Clove, they wouldn't hesitate to kill us. It would probably down to Cato and Clove anyway. I knew they loved each other, but just how far would they go to show that in the games? I stood, warily, concentrating on just how fast I could get to the bows and arrows before Clove or Cato came up and killed me. Time ticked down to fifteen seconds. This may just be the last time I see any of them alive, so I steal a glance at each of them. Just enough to remember the gest of what they looked like.

Cato's POV

I just wanted this over with. Kill three people? Easy. Kill three friends? Hesatiation. Kill the love of your life? Suicide. I didn't care to look at any of them, seeing how I'd be the one who would most likey kill them. Katniss wouldn't kill Peeta. Peeta wouldn't even think about killing us, he'd be the first to go. Katniss would probably be killed by Clove or I. That is if she doesn't kill us first. I can only pray that Clove either wins, or dies by the hands of anyone but me. That would make it Katniss who would kill her. As for me? I'd probably be killed either by Katniss's arrow, or Clove's knifes. The time ticks down to ten seconds, and I lock my gaze onto a large sword.

Clove's POV

I grinned, staring at my knifes. So many of them, long to small, thin to thick, straight to curved. Seeing as I was probably the fastest, I could get to them before Katniss got to her bow or Cato to his sword. Not that I would kill Cato, but no matter how close we had gotten to them this was the survival of the fitest situation. Kill or be killed. That's it right? Realizing I was mind rambling, I shook my head. Just as the clock ticked to five seconds, tubes rised from the ground. Revealing children, probably Capitol's, that looked furious. Quite like, robots. There were about twenty of them. I looked around to see that the clock had stopped. Slowly, tubes started to desecend onto Katniss and Cato. Each had their eyes wide, then they started screaming. I couldn't hear it, but Cato was looking toward me and Katniss toward Peeta. I looked in horror as Cato tried to break the glass. Katniss looked frozen in horror, but it wasn't long until she was thrashing like Cato. I looked toward Peeta who was about to run off his plate to help Katniss. I was watching these things that I hardly heard what the anouncement was saying.

"...The tributes who survive the deadly Capitol robot children will be able to go home! My the oods be ever in your favor!"

The clock resumed its count-down. Four, three, two, one, go! I rushed toward the knifes, grabbing all of them, I hurled them toward the Capitol children. I glanced over at Peeta, he was despartely trying to get away from a group of five Capitol children. I threw three knifes at the closest ones, watching them collaspse at his feet. He looked at me with a smile, and ran to the center to grab a sword. I looked away, and starting throw knifes left and right at the Capitol children. I watched them collapse to the ground with a statisfited grin. Looking behind me, I saw Peeta trying to fend off more of the Capitolo children without hurting them. I ran over to help him, clashing my knifes with the children's chests. I saw about six or more run into the woods.

"Thanks," Peeta panted, "Now, what do we do?"

"We free Cato and Katniss." I took off toward Cato and Peeta took off to Katniss.

I was close enough to hear Cato screaming my name. He must be seeing something much differnt than I. Cautiously, I knocked on the glass.

"Cato." I whispered, "Cato!"

I was sure Peeta was having the same problem as I heard him screaming Katniss's name. Placing my hand on the glass, I watched Cato looking at whatever was on the screen of the tube. At least he was safe. Wait, its glass! I pulled out one of my knifes and threw it at the glass. It merely bounced off, breaking the tip. Cursing, I picked up the knife and put it in my belt.

"Peeta, its no use. They're stuck in there." I called to him, whilst he pounded on the glass.

"That's it? You're just going to give up?" He looked at me, fabergasted.

"I threw a knife, its enough to know we can't break the glass." I replied.

"I'm not going to stop trying." He looked so lost, staring at the love of his life.

"Peeta," I jogged over to him, "Peeta."

"Yes?" He picked up his sword and slammed it into the glass. Doing nothing but damaging the weapon.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Peeta, stop. Before you hurt yourself, just stop."

"I won't stop." He whispered.

Grabbing his arm, I walked over the cornucopia.

"Maybe this can keep your mind off Katniss, we need to make a camp. I'll help." I started searching for tents and sleeping bags.

Peeta looked through as well, grabbing four backpacks. I found four tents and sleeping bags, convient. I looked for extra supplies. I took one of the backpacks and started to fill each with food and water. If the cornucopia is destroyed like last time, we'll need these supplies. Looks like, for now, it will only be Peeta and I. Our partners in crime are well, ahem, locked up. Looking to the sky, I wished upon one of the many stars that, we would all live this time. Peeta, Cato, Katniss, and I. We'll make it, we will. We'll go home and live a happy life. No more Hunger Games. I won't force this onto my children, its not as thrilling as it seems. I should never have volunteered, then again, I would never have met Cato.

"Peeta," I spoke, from behind a crate, "How drunk were you last night? How much do you remember?"  
"I wasn't," He looked at me quizzically, but played along, "I remember everything. Katniss doesn't, she was drunk off her bottom." He laughed, sadly.

"Yeah, Cato doesn't remember yesterday either." I laughed, sadly as well.

"So, you do remember?"

"Yeah. I thought I was the only one, we did have a lot to drink last night."

"Yeah, and right before the Hunger Games!"

"How bad of a hangover did you have?"

"Pretty bad, I didn't want to get out of bed."

"Yeah, same here."

He remembers. That must be why Katniss and Cato are in the tube. Then the note was a lie, Peeta remembered. Now, we could keep this. Our dirty little secret.


	12. The Blast and Cannon Of a Facade

**Disclaimer; Sorry this has taken so long to ****_finally _****update. I am truly sorry for the wait, my best friend has been continuously bugging me for another story I had, and am currently, writing. Anyway, here we are. It might not be the prettiest, as I was fumbling with it, but I guess I left it for too long and it needed some kind of next to it. **

* * *

Katniss's POV

The time ticked down. I counted the seconds slowly in my mind, five left. My adrenaline was on an all time high, my heart beat was doubled. I was ready, yet again. My body tensed, awaiting the "Begin", but when it hit one, it didn't come. I heard something instead, a blast of a plate. Then following a cannon. I didn't want to look, until I realized that it was so close. My eyes widened, I looked over to see the plate Peeta had been standing on now was nothing but blood and gore. I froze with shock and realization. When the clock started to resume, I snapped back to reality.

"Peeta!" I screamed, starting to rush forward when I realized, I was in a tube of some sort.

Somewhere in my mind told me it was all fake, but I was acting on instinct now. Thrashing and screaming against the glass. I didn't stop, my voice didn't get anywhere but back to my ears. Tears blurred my vision as I watched them take away Peeta's body parts. A part of his leg, a finger, shoulder blade, but what caught my eye, was what set me off. It was his heart. Sitting in the middle of the plate, beating quickly, pumping out blood. Turning the luscious green grass into a deep crimson. It was a sign. Peeta was still alive, as long as his heart still beat. The hovercraft had left long ago, not bothering to take his heart with them.

"Because his heart is mine." I whispered. Then, I thrashed. I screamed and thrashed, they wouldn't let me out, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't stop trying. I screeched Peeta's name over and over, watching only where Peeta had stood. I heard other screams, what was going on? I looked up, but continued to bang against the glass. Nothing, what were the screams? My imagination? I heard a clash against the glass, but no source. I stopped screaming and thrashing, cocking my head to the side I realized, I was seeing something that wasn't there. I looked back at Peeta's heart. It beat, then slowed, but didn't stop. Either he was calming down, or he was sleeping. I knew he was safe, but how would I get out?

Cato's POV

The clock stopped, I looked up to see a tube of some sort lower down onto mine and Katniss's plates. I stood still, knowing running would ultimately end with me dead. Once it had lowered, I watched. I saw Clove grinning like a maniac at her knifes, making me smile. I watched her go wide eyed, and I looked up. Seeing some kind of device being lowered, I watched it curiously. It started ticking down.

Five...

Four...

Three...

It was a bomb.

I started thrashing.

One...

I heard a deafening blast as the bomb went off. I looked wide eyed to Clove, she wasn't there. Looking around terrified, Peeta wasn't there either. Katniss was thrashing as well, looking at Peeta. Well, what was left of him. I whipped my head to look at Clove. She looked nothing more than Peeta had. Blood clashed with the grass, giving me a sickening feeling for blood lust. I screamed Clove's name, hitting against the glass at a bone breaking speed. I slammed all of my might into my fists, trying to break the glass. Not again, not again! She died on my watch again. Once again she was dead.

"Clove!" I screamed, sounding less and less humane each time. I was in hysterics. Tears came to my eyes, but I refused to shed them.

I looked at the plate where Clove had stood, now all there was, was her heart. Her heart? Why would that be there? It still was beating, pumping blood. I looked to where Peeta was, it had a heart there too. Katniss wasn't looking anywhere but where Peeta stood. She thrashed and thrashed against the glass, tears streamed down her face, she portrayed the feelings that I hid. I heard screams, but it must have been my imagination.

I heard a clink of metal hitting glass, but it bounced off. I knew then I saw something that wasn't there. I looked to Katniss who's head was cocked to the side, she had heard something bounce off the glass too.

"Clove." It had to be, but I didn't hear any more. She must have given up as soon as she figured it wouldn't break. I called her name until my voice was hoarse and rough, and less humane, but I didn't care. She was alive. Peeta was probably alive too.


	13. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer; Alright, I need to get something settled. This. Is. Not. A. Cato and Katniss. Story. I hate that pairing as much as the next, and if you read the last chapter carefully, Katniss was trying to get out to see Peeta.****_ Not Cato_****. Cato was trying to get out to see Clove. ****_Not Katniss. _****Apparently, hence reviewers, didn't see it that way. I continuously wrote them screaming either Peeta or Clove's names. How, explain to me, does this make it a Katniss and Cato pairing? Anyway, since I was told "someone" hated me and my story. I'm just going to wrap it up. Don't get pissed at me if everyone dies, I woke up with the beeping of my iPod telling me I had an E-mail. Review; I HATE YOU. Seriously, nothing else puts a dent in my ego like that. Ouch.**

* * *

Clove's POV

It was hard to sleep, with all the glass banging madness happening. As much as I wanted to crack open the tubes, I would have to wait. The Game Makers must have some other sort of twist, but I didn't want to wait. As much as I wanted to deny it, I wanted that glass to open so I could run into Cato's arms. For him to hold me for a while, I honestly am terrified without him around. Well, no that's not true, I guess I just needed a reason to act scared for once. Then again, if he was out here, I would act braver, but he's not here.

"Morning." Peeta mumbled, wiping sleep from his eyes. That was all he said before resuming to stare at Katniss, it gave me a weird feeling. Like I was watching the end to a sick tragedy.

I looked to Cato, he was slumped against the glass. His fist was red with blood. Cuts ran up and down his hands, some flowed freely whilst others had closed up for the night. When he awoke, maybe he'd just keep banging on the door.

I took out another knife, aiming right above Cato's head. Snapping my wrist forward, it bounced off the glass. I cursed under my breath as I went to retrieve it. Well, I saw that coming but still I was hoping it would lodge itself into the glass. As I leaned down to pick it up, I heard my name being whispered.

"Clove." I could hear it clearly now. I looked up to see Cato staring down at me.

I put my hand to the glass, he covered it on his side of the glass.

"Cato." I smiled up at him.

"I love you." He gave me a sad smile.

"I love you, too." Holding my hand to my heart, and my other on the glass.

Cato's POV

I could see her, she hit something on the glass. Probably a knife, I watched her come over to pick it up.

"Clove." I whispered. Watching her look up at me, questioning. She probably thought I couldn't see her.

"Clove." I spoke up, I could tell she heard me now.

She put her hand on the glass, and I covered it with my own.

"Cato." She smiled, I loved that smile. Well, in general, I loved her.

"I love you." It was something I hadn't admitted to her.

"I love you, too." She held her other hand to her heart.

Her heart. The one that kept beating. Pumping blood. I hoped Katniss realized Peeta was alive. As I could see him trying to break the glass. I returned my gaze to Clove.

"How do I get out?" I muttered.

"Well, the glass responded to getting hit in a certain spot. I could try that." She threw over her shoulder to go grab some knifes.

I had some mixed feeling about this, like what if she opened it, but then threw a knife and it hit me? Don't get me wrong, I completely trust her, but when she gets into the knife throwing zone. It's rare she stops until she killed her target.

I closed my eyes, when she threw the first. The second. The third. When the fourth didn't come, I opened my eyes. The glass had been raised, I stood in shock for a moment before I rushed forward. Enveloping Clove in a bone crushing hug. That would leave some bruises, but I doubt she cared. When we pulled apart, I could see Katniss and Peeta doing the same thing, well almost. Clove leaned up and kissed me, I had to bend almost half way over for her to be comfortable. Then again, she was leaning half backward. I grabbed her legs, wrapping them around my torso, wrapping my arms securely around her, kissing her desperately. Sparks seemed to rush from each point we touched, all the way down my spine. Hated how much I had missed her this past day, but I couldn't help but deny the fact that I had needed her.

"Clove," I mumbled into our kiss, "Promise me this time, you'll stay next to me?"

She pulled away, enough for her to look into my eyes. "Of course, I won't leave your side."

I smiled, kissing her again. If she dies, this time she won't come back. I would throw myself in front of a knife to save her. This time, she won't be the one to die. I'll be right here all long the way to make sure of that.


	14. Confusion

**Disclaimer; Um, hi. I have been busy...Avoiding writing this. Sorry it is short, my laptop was dying. So...Just a snippet.**

* * *

Clove's POV

Grasping my knifes, I crouched down lower to the ground. Days had past, since Katniss and Cato had gotten out of their tubes. Let's just say, things have gotten hectic. Whilst we made a "career" group, the other tributes were no where to be found. Meaning, someone was going to die soon. Whether it be us or them. Cannons had been going off sure, but that didn't mean we weren't next.

"Clove." I heard a voice whisper.

I didn't move. Not worth the risk of dying.

"Clove." The voice came again, in a sing-song way. Almost teasing.

I slowly slide up. Looking to where each of my group mates were hidden, I got wide-eyed looks.

"Can you hear it too?" I murmured to them.

"Hear what?" They responded.

"My name is being-" I stopped myself to listen.

"Clove. Come out where ever you are." The voice sweet like a lullaby.

I whimpered, how was I getting out of this? They _want_ me to go! It is drawing me to it, getting into my senses. I wanted to just cover my ears and scream.

"Clove, come out to play!" It came again, sounding more and more intimidating. Rough where it was soft before, something out of a horror movie.

Desperately, I looked to Cato for help. Only to not see him there, so I looked for Peeta and Katniss. Neither were there either. I panicked, standing in the open in stunned shock.

I went to step forward, only to hit something in front of me. My eyes widened in realization, I was in a tube.

"Clove, join us." A familiar voice called. _Marvel._ But he was dead!

"Come on bitch, join us!" _Glimmer._

"You kill her!?" _Thresh._

"Oh look, little Clove stuck again." _Xander._

"Clove! Don't leave me!" _Cato._

"I remember." _Peeta._

"Death to Clove." The menacing voice came back to me.

I closed my eyes, accepting it. Hearing the cannon blare, another, another, another. It was just one. Echoing. It was mine, wasn't it?

Opening my eyes, I saw that it wasn't. They weren't mine. I looked around, they weren't Cato's. They _couldn't_ be Cato's. I could only hope it wasn't. As much as my thoughts reeled around Cato. A part of me hoped Katniss and Peeta were okay too. We were all going to get out. Right? Was it wrong to believe even for a second we could all get out a second time? It was. Only one was getting out. Only me.


	15. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I might have to repeat this a few times, 'cause if you are anything like me. You will skip this. Anyway, this is a Cato and Clove/ Katniss and Peeta story.**

* * *

Peeta's POV

I watched in horror as Clove stepped forward only to bump back. She was in a tube. I looked at Katniss and Cato, all of our mouths were open. Dropped. Utterly speechless. We watched as she frantically looking around trying to find us. When she couldn't her eyes closed, accepting some sort of fate. Something only she had come to realize.

"Clove!" Cato called, probably hoping she could hear him.

"Cato, she can't hear you." Katniss reasoned.

"I don't care!" He ran at the tube, hitting it with all his might. His sword was a blur as he hacked at the glass.

"Cato, it won't help. The glass is impossible to break." I jumped down from my perch to place a knowing hand on his shoulder.

"I just want her back!" He growled, continuing to hit the glass.

I jumped back a good distance, seeing as I would not like having that sword shoved into my sides.

A cannon sounded, and we all froze. Just for a moment, it was enough to know there are still people out there.

I stepped back a step more, but bumped into something. _It's probably a tree,_ I try to assure myself but I know the thing is, _it's another tube._

Katniss's POV

I watched as Peeta stepped backward, hitting the back wall of the tube he was in. I didn't try to hit it, or scream. I calmly dropped down, and placed my hand onto the tube. Right where his heart is.

"Peeta," I whispered, "We aren't all getting out this time."

I don't know how long I stood there after that, but when I opened my eyes I saw that Cato had made a fire and I have a backpack behind my head. Somehow I ended up on the ground. Cato was awake watching Clove, which then reminded me. I whipped my head over to Peeta's tube to see him with his head on his knees. His blonde hair swept into his face.

_This Hunger Games is not going to end easily and I don't even want to live through it anymore._

* * *

*-*Time Skip*-*

No One's POV

Katniss stood beside Peeta, Cato by Clove. Each with a handful of Nightlock. They were the only four left, the bond that they had created was strong enough to hesitate. They didn't want to kill each other anymore. They faced each other for the last time before turning around. Each took a step backward, until their backs collided. Cato grabbed Clove's right hand in his left, Katniss did the same to Peeta. They raised their arms back until they all touched in the center. The Nightlock held out for all of Panem to see.

"Prim, I'm sorry. I'm breaking the promise." Katniss gave a sad smile.

"I'm not winning, because I died the first time." Clove snapped with no under bite.

"You would rather have me dead, I'll turn into a killing machine." Cato chuckled darkly.

"I was never fit to win, even my own mother didn't think so." Peeta got a lot of sympathy for him.

"On Three." Clove spoke, leading on to the suspense.

"One." Cato smirked to the cameras, now all aimed at him. He took the hesitation.

"Two." Peeta whispered, giving a gentle squeeze to Katniss's hand.

"One." Katniss lifted the berries to her mouth, each of them followed suit.

Each of their hands tilted as the berries entered their mouths, and this time no one was going to stop them from swallowing.


End file.
